residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Future Shock
'''Resident Evil: Future Shock (Biohazard Future Terror '''in Japan) is a futuristic 3rd person Resident Evil game, set in a fictional city known as Cyberg City, the most techoligically advanced city in the United States, as it is taken over by the T-virus and all its creations Gameplay The game plays the same ans Resident Evil's 4 and 5, with similarities to Dead Rising. The player takes control of a Futuristic BSAA Agent, Chuck West, sent into Cyberg City with his squad to calm the Zombie infestation. Players are able to use futuristic technologies such as Auto Turrets and Laser Gates to defend themselve against the infected. Story The game begins with a small message detailing that it is set in an alternate time line to the rest of the Resident Evil series, and that the outbreak in Raccoon City never happened, and future terror attacks were more deadly and costly due to this. Chuck West was an average 25 year old american, living in New York with his girfriend Jessica Stanford, until New York was hit with a T-virus terrorist attack and Jess died. Chuck swore never to let another person die the same way as Jess, and joined the BSAA. His first assignment was to clear out small signs of infection in Cyberg City before the outbreak got out of hand. When he arrived the city was in chaos, with the cities security systems playing up and riots in full swing. The police force was caught up with riots while the infection slowly spread. Chucks first job is to head from his drop zone to the police station. As he fights through rioters and Zombie, he arrives at the police station. He is told by police chief Simon Grey to head to City Hall in an attempt to save the mayor before he is killed. Due to riots most of the roads are cut off due to the riots so Chuck has to head through the Zombie infested back streets to arrive at City Hall too late, as it is burning to the ground after an attack on the building by the terrorist group Diablo Tirano (Devil Tyrant in Spanish). Chuck fights off the DT members and heads back to the police station. By this time the Zombie infestation is growing rapidly and they need to find a plan to stop it from spreading. Chuck's next job is to head through the sub way to Underground Lab, built by Tricell to study the T-virus and hopefully create a cure. Chuck and a team of three policemen are given supplies to fight through the subway, since it is infested with zombies. Chuck and his squad fight through the tunnels until they reach Platform 19, where they are attacked by DT members and are taken captive. Chuck wakes up in the lab, stripped of all his gear and weapons. He escapes captivity and fights DT members until it is reported Zombies have entered the lab, where the leader of DT, a man going only by the name of El Monstruo, requests his help. Chuck unwillingly helps them hold off the zombies, and they are reported safe, for now. Chuck then inquires them to tell him why they were there and what intrest they had in the lab. El Monstruo tells Chuck that Tricell were responsible for the outbreak, and that they are using corrupt government figures to cover it all up. The outbreaks were tests to test out the cure, that the New York outbreak was a failure. The mayor of Cyberg was the man respnsible for putting T-virus into the water supply. That the lab was built to test the T-virus and multiple other viruses on animals and humans, and that due to a faulty failsafe in the lab, all the subjects are going to released into the city unless the head scientist is found. Chuck didnt know whether to trust them or not, but decided to set out into the city in search of the head scientist, a man named Albert Wesker... Chuck used the sewer system to head into the suburbs, on the edge of the city. He had to fight a giant worm in the sewers. He came up just outside the school, to find the infection had spread this far. Numerous creatures had already escaped from the lab, such as lickers and hunters, and were inhabiting the suburbs. Chuck only had two hours to find Wesker and take him back to the lab, before the failsafe let all the creatures free, ranging from Nemesis T-Types to G-Mutants. He arrived at Weskers address, and searched his house and found a small secret lab. Chuck entered the lab to find Wesker looking at a creature in a giant glass tube. After a brief discussion with Wesker, he broke the glass tube and was entangled in the black writhing mass that was the creature, uroburos. Wesker viciously mutates (Into his form from Resident Evil 5), and attacks Chuck, by throwing him through the house into the street. Dropping all his equipment, Chuck immediatly rose to his feet and ran to a downed military chopper, and collected an Experimental Laser Rifle to use against Wesker. It seemed to be hurting Wesker, but soon grew immune to the blasts some how. Chuck saw no other options but to run back into the sewers and back to the lab. Chuck arrived at the lab, with only 30 minutes until the failsafe shuts down and every single umbrella creation is released. Wesker had followed Chuck into the lab and fighting began. With Wesker about to kill Chuck and every nightmarish creature Umbrella had to offer about to be released, all hope seemed to have been lost, until Chuck had an idea. Using the experimental laser rifle he could over charge the reactor core, causing the lab to go critical, destroying the entire city, and the infection with it. After fending off Wesker using a inceniary grenade, Chuck decided to overload the core. Endings Resident Evil Future Shock has 4 possible endings, based on what the player does to the core. Ending A If the player decides to completely overload the core, a nuclear explosion is caused, leveling the entire city. The T-virus is thought eradicated from the world, but there are many more attacks to come Ending B If the player chooses to Slightly overload the core, a small explosion is caused that kills evrything in the lab. The city infection grows out of hand and soon there is a world wide T-virus pandemic. Ending C If the player defeats Wesker before having to overload the core, he quickly activates the secuirity system in the lab which kills all the creatures in the lab. Soon after the entire cities security system comes back online and the riots and infections are calmed down. This ending is considered the best. Ending D If the player is killed during the final battle with Wesker, and does not overload the core, all hope is lost. Wesker unleashes the power of Uroburous into the lab infecting all the creatures creating a giant uroburos army that he uses to take over the world. He then releases uruburos into the atmosphere and creates his 'Perefect' world. This is the worst possible ending, but the player is given a chance to reload their save after the cutscene has finished in hope to get a better ending. Category:Games